Man or Monster
by blueeyes95
Summary: WHen Voldemort comes to the FBI to help him against hogwarts one muggle will help all of the wizarding world much better than summary, PLEASE REVIEW


Man or Monster

Man or Monster

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or X files Characters

Chapter 1

What a beautiful day, what a place to be…but not for long. Fox Mulder and Dana Scully

Are FBI Agents who just happened to be sitting in the silent public park in London researching a possible paranormal homicide. The 2 agents were just sitting on a bench in the park that over looked the city of London enjoying a cup of coffee while reviewing information when something takes both of them by surprise.

HPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHP

"Alec Shellabarger" Dumbledore called up the small shaking boy to the rickety stool to be sorted into a house. But the ceremony was interrupted when the 3rd eldest Weasley boy Percy ran into the Great Hall screaming and ranting about the truth that was about to be spilled to the wrong people.

HPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHP

"Scully, do you hear that" Mulder questioned. A faint sound was ringing in mulder's ears. "What is that" Said Scully when a man walked up to them. The ringing had stopped and the man, or so they thought him to be began to speak.

HPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHP

"Percy, what is it" Dumbledore stated worryingly. "The truth is spilled, he is there, the Dark Lord has done what we never expected; he is forming an army" he said blankly, he wasn't himself and you could tell, Harry Potter, on the other hand was sitting at Gryffindors table watching the horrific event as it happened. Dumbledore sat up from the ground where Percy lay.

"Students do not be alarmed" Dumbledore walked up to Mrs. McGonagall and whispered something into her ear, Hagrid walked into the room and picked up Percy who had seemed to have dosed off. "Ginny, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter please come with me" Mrs. McGonagall said into the crowd. And in a flash all 6 of the students jumped up with one thing on their mind…Voldemort.

HPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHP

"Mr. Mulder, Miss Scully, there are secrets all around this world, whether it be secret societies, or secret governments, The world is ready for its downfall, and I am it, I am its downfall, I am nothing of what you have seen, I am, Mr. Mulder, …. Your….. Conspiracy" the man monologued. Scully and Mulder pulled out there guns. "Put your hands up" Scully yelled. "Dear Muggles, you cannot beat me with your mere toys" the man said.

But the 2 agents ignored the man "Put your hands behind your head…" said Scully again but when the Snake like man refused the red-head woman raised the gun and fired. But before the bullet even left the gun the man had disappeared with a loud crack.

So the bullet just zoomed through the air until it collided with a tree in the distance which caused the wood to crack and splinter. So the 2 agents lowered their guns and looked around searching for the man, but within moments there was another loud crack and the man reappeared in the same spot but this time with a long white stick in his hands.

"Foolish muggles…." The man said as he caused the guns to fly out of their hands causing them to jump, "...I am Lord Voldemort" he said.

HPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHP

"Harry, you alright" Ron asked me. My scar was burning. McGonagall was nervous, power walking through the castle leading us to dumbledore's office. "Yeah, something's happening, somehow this will explain Percy's behavior" I stated. Dumbledore's office was as big as it was the last time I was here. It's my 5th year and, well things aren't going the way things should have, it's getting darker out there, people are turning and not just wizards, but muggles. Which in some ways couldn't be any worse? Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, with muggle newspapers scattered all over. "ah" McGonagall gasped at the sight of his desk. "explain this, Albus, What's going on" McGonagall said, running out of breath. His office was in ruins. "F……….b pfff………..I" Dumbledore breathed out. Something was wrong with him. Ginny walked up to him, looking at him in shock. "Harry" she muttered. I walked over to her to see a gunshot wound in Dumbledore's side. "it's the FBI, they shot him" Ron said sternly acting like he had accomplished something good which he had but it wasn't because someone had been doing something to the muggles to do this to Dumbledore. Because the Dursley's may not be the best muggles but I have seen good in them. But not anymore.

HPXHPXHPXHXPHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPHXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXHPXH

"you actually think you can beat, … Ha Riiiiiigggghghhht" Voldemort said, aiming the wand at scully. "What, you actually think you can hurt me with a stick" scully snarled. "Crucio" Voldemort said to scully. Scully fell to the ground, gripping her stomach, mulder lurched for her but stopped when Voldemort aimed the stick at him. "hahahahhaha, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce myself, I am Voldemort, and what you have just seen is the wonderful world of magic" Voldemort said joyfully. Scully was laying on the ground whimpering. "stop, please" Scully sobbed. "no" Voldemort retorted. "you son of a" mulder screamed "Avada Kedabra" Voldemort yelled. A green flash of light shot out of his stick hitting scully. Scully stopped whimpering. "now, you are, and mean anytime I say going to work for me and get all you're other comrades and fight, I am your captain" Voldemort told mulder. I was sitting on the ground, laying over Scully's body. I grabbed my gun, cocking it as silently as a could, but before I could a small boy laid on top of me and Scully. We left the park and were seeing nothing but flashes of light when we appeared in an office. "Hi, I'm George, would you like a every flavored bean" he said holding a small bag with colorful beans inside. "scully" I sobbed. "Mr. Mulder, we need you to join in a team of ours, The Order of the Phoenix. "What is it, and who is that man, and where am I" I asked. "your safe, and that man, killed my parents just like he killed your friend" A boy with glasses said. There were 7 or 8 people in the room with me and pictures, hundreds of pictures, moving around. "The order of the phoenix is a team bent to near destruction to fight evil like the man you just saw" a man said who was pale with jet black hair. "I'll do it, but first, we have to save Scully" I said unknowingly.


End file.
